


First Time Fit for a King

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah." Kagami rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don’t get it though. Why me?"</p><p>"Because." Aomine tilts his head up a little, and Kagami doesn’t know if he should feel insulted that Aomine is literally sticking his nose up at him. "You're the only one who has the potential to beat me at basketball. Maybe."</p><p>(<a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/457931">Russian translation available</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [knb-kink meme](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org). The prompt is at the bottom, to avoid spoilers for the story. (You can skip there to see it, of course.)

When Kagami yells Aomine's name in a mixture of shock and horror, the whole Seirin team rushes out into the hallway, brandishing basketballs and, in Kuroko's case, Nigou. This only makes Kagami start screaming in terror. He turns away and covers his eyes and hopes that Nigou doesn't bite him in the ass. 

"Kuroko!" Hyuuga slaps Kuroko in the back with a free hand. "Get Nigou out of here!"

Kuroko puts Nigou on the floor and points to Aomine, whose mouth is in the shape of a surprised 'o' . "Attack, Nigou!"

Aomine holds up his hands and takes several steps back. "No way, Tetsu! I didn't do jack shit! It's all that guy!" He points to Kagami.

Nigou barks cheerfully. Kagami wishes he knew how to teleport.

The whole Seirin team shouts, "Kuroko!" 

"All right," Kuroko says. "Nigou, come here."

"Everything is fine," Kagami says, soothed now that Nigou is running around in the basketball court. "I was just a little. Surprised."

"Are you sure?" Riko asks. "We can beat up this guy for you, Kagami-kun."

"No no! It's fine. I was just--startled."

"We're watching you," Hyuuga says.

"Don't mess with Kagami-kun!" Izuki says. "He's a tiger!"

Everyone groans.

Kagami waits until he can hear the basketballs bouncing on the court before he turns back to Aomine, who is definitely _sulking,_ his huge shoulders slumped over and his lips fattened into a pout. "I screamed," Kagami says. "Sorry."

"You made me into a bad guy," Aomine says. He kicks at some dust. "I just came to. Ask you. Out."

"Right," Kagami says. "Right," he says again, helpfully.

Aomine stares at him.

"Right," Kagami says, because he's not sure what else to say.

"Well?!" The scowl lines in Aomine's forehead deepen. "Are you gonna go out with me or what!? I came all this way over here--to ask you _in person_ \--and you're just gonna say 'right' over and over again?"

Kagami opens his mouth. He realizes he's about to say 'right' again, and then stops. "It's just really sudden," Kagami says. "We're like rivals. You don't date your rivals."

Aomine stares at him like he's grown a second head. "What did you smoke?"

"I don't smoke!" Kagami's offended Aomine would even suggest something like that. Smoking makes it much more difficult to run and play basketball. Why would he jeopardize himself like that? "I was just--it just seems weird. We'll have to play again, and it'll be awkward. It won't be a good game."

The look on Aomine's face suggests that there might be moles growing on Kagami's face now. "So ... it's not a no."

"I--" Kagami's glad he's not holding anything, or else it would be all over the floor. "Well, I mean, it's not like--I don't think you're unattractive." No, Aomine is definitely attractive. Kagami allows himself to appreciate the slope of Aomine's neck, just for a second. 

The lines on Aomine's face soften. Kagami appreciates that, too. "Oh," Aomine says.

"Yeah." Kagami rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't get it though. Why me?"

"Because." Aomine tilts his head up a little, and Kagami doesn't know if he should feel insulted that Aomine is literally sticking his nose up at him. "You're the only one who has the potential to beat me at basketball. Maybe."

Kagami wishes he'd let his team throw basketballs at Aomine's head. Instead, he sighs and says, "When are you free next week?"

Five minutes later, Kagami has a date with Aomine Daiki, next Saturday at one.

*

Aomine asks him to meet him at the basketball court near the park. Kagami thinks that it's probably just so they can walk to the theater, or get a drink at a local cafe, but when he shows up, Aomine is bouncing a basketball and throwing some hoops. 

Aomine waves at him and then raises one eyebrow. "Why are you all dressed up?" He gestures to Kagami's button-up shirt and slacks.

"Why are you so dressed down?" Kagami asks back, staring at Aomine's basketball shorts and the sweaty tank top he's wearing. 

"Because," Aomine says, slowly, as though Kagami is a small child, "we're going to play basketball."

"On a date?!" Kagami wishes he never said yes. "Is this how you treat someone out?!"

Aomine studies Kagami's face, and then he turns away and bounces the ball loudly on the ground. "Well--what do _you_ do on dates?"

"You go out and eat," Kagami says. "Maybe you catch a movie." Honestly, talent in basketball can't help develop any real life skills at all. "Sometimes you can hang out at each other's houses. For most dates, you can do all of those things."

Aomine shoots with one hand, barely flicking his wrist, and Kagami watches with jealousy as the ball goes through the hoop with a perfect _swish._ He's not sure if Aomine was even aiming properly. "So do you wanna do those things?"

"What?" Kagami frowns. "Of course I do. Isn't that why you asked me out?"

"Yeah," Aomine says. He picks up his towel from the benches and wipes the sweat off his neck and grins at Kagami. Not one of those creepy, 'I'm going to beat your ass in basketball' grins, but a grin that lifts years off of Aomine's face. Kagami feels his stomach flop around pathetically in his stomach and "Okay, let's go watch a movie, eat, and go to your place!"

Kagami follows Aomine's train of thought until the last part. "Wait," he says. "Why my place?"

"Because," Aomine says pointedly, "my place is too small to hang out. And I don't have any video games."

"Who says I do!?" 

"Tetsu."

Well, that was that. "All right," Kagami says. "Let's go to the movies..."

"Oh yeah," Aomine says. "Do you mind paying? I left my wallet at home."

Kagami is about a step away from beating Aomine into a pulp when an image of Momoi's crying face flashes through his mind. 'Aomine-kun needs to be taken care of!' 

"Fine," Kagami says. "But next time, _you're_ gonna pay. And you're not gonna dress like that."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Aomine asks.

Kagami grimaces. What's _not_ wrong with the way Aomine dresses.

*

Kagami shouldn't be surprised when Aomine falls asleep during the movie. He can't really imagine Aomine as the type of person who can sit through a whole movie, even if it is the blockbuster science-fiction mecha film of the summer. Kagami has seen this movie already, so he spends a large chunk of the movie watching Aomine.

For some reason, Kagami has had this notion in his mind that Aomine slept like he was awake: scowling, permanent lines imprinted into his forehead, shoulders tense. But now, watching him, Aomine looks more like a little kid, his head thrown back, drool coming out of the side of his mouth. No scowl. The lines seemed to have melted off Aomine's face. 

Has Aomine always been so unhappy? When Kagami hears Kuroko talk about Aomine, he thinks Kuroko must be talking about someone else. But Kagami knows people change, too, like Kuroko has changed him. But Aomine awake and Aomine asleep are like night and day.

Kagami leans over and presses his lips to Aomine's temple. 

What a big idiot.

When the movie ends, Kagami waits for the credits to start rolling and for everyone else to leave to shake Aomine's shoulder. "Aomine," he says. "Wake up. The movie's over."

Aomine mumbles in his sleep. "Satsuki ... Go 'way... 'S ten a.m."

"I'm not Momoi-san," Kagami says, frowning. He shakes Aomine's shoulder again. "I'm Kagami, you asshole."

Aomine opens his eyes,the light entering his eyes. Ah. Aomine's face, his slow realization, like the cereus, petals slowly unfurling in the night-time, a secret treasure for those who are patient enough to wait. And just like the cereus, it's very short-lived.

"The fuck!?" Aomine flinches away from him. "Whoa, whoa, did the movie end? When did I fall asleep?"

"After fifteen minutes."

"No way," Aomine says. "When the giant alien with the wings attacked and the mecha came out--that was halfway into the movie, wasn't it?"

"No, that was definitely in the first fifteen minutes." Kagami pats him on the shoulder and stands up. "Let's go to dinner. I know a good ramen stand near here."

Aomine nods and rubs his eyes blearily. "Okay," he says. "It better be good ramen."

"It's better than I can make," Kagami says. 

Aomine stands up, stretches. Kagami watches the muscles in Aomine's body flex. He feels jealous, again, watching Aomine--a well-built, well-oiled machine. 

"Pretty sure you don't even know how to make boiled eggs," Aomine says. 

Kagami doesn't bother to correct him. 

*

The ramen stand Kagami loves is closed for business. He doesn't even have time to mourn, because Aomine keeps making pathetic, starved animal noises. At one point, Aomine even lies on the sidewalk and says, "Kagami. Tell Satsuki that you murdered me by starvation so you get the punishment you deserve," and then pretends to pass out.

Kagami hovers over him for a good two minutes. He considers ditching him and just going home--he did just blow all that money on Aomine for the movie, and the guy _slept through_ the whole thing. Why should he continue to stick around with this guy? 

But then he imagines what Kuroko will say. 'Did you have fun with Aomine-kun?' and what will happen if Kagami says, 'No, he slept through the movie and then I left him alone in the middle of the night on a sidewalk.' He's sure that Aomine can handle himself alone at night, but still, Kuroko's disembodied head starts floating around in Kagami's head, whispering things like, 'I'm disappointed in you, Kagami-kun, disappointed in you, disappointed in you, disappointed in you ...', echoing like a terrible, terrible cartoon.

So Kagami squats down next to Aomine and pulls him up by the armpits, slinging him over his back. "I know you're not dead," he says. "Hold on tight or you're going to slide off. And this time, I really _will_ leave you here."

"Fine," Aomine says, and wraps his arms and legs around Kagami. 

Kagami hooks his arms under Aomine's legs and stands up, slowly. Aomine doesn't feel heavy now, but Kagami is sure that a few blocks more and he's going to collapse under Aomine's weight. "You'll have to walk a bit later," he says. "I can't carry you the whole way."

"I have two legs," Aomine says. "You're the one who offered to carry me."

"You were dead," Kagami says, before he can stop himself. Fuck. Now he's humoring Aomine's ideas.

Aomine hums into Kagami's neck, and Kagami feels his breath tickling the hairs on his neck. 

"You're just like a kid." 

"Shut up," Aomine says.

Kagami ends up carrying Aomine all the way back to his apartment.

*

Aomine won't stop _touching_ Kagami's things. He keeps flipping through the sports magazines on the coffee table and spreading himself out on the couch like it's his. Kagami spends the whole time in the kitchen, half-preparing the miso soup and half-making sure Aomine doesn't fuck up his shit. 

He doesn't, for the most part, but even Kagami thinks Aomine is rude. He turns on Kagami's Gintendo 73 and starts playing Quario Kart Racing--without even asking.

"You better not erase my high scores," Kagami says, as he peels the shells off of the boiled eggs.

Aomine doesn't say anything, but a minute later, Kagami realizes why.

"This game is rigged!" Aomine says. Kagami can see how tightly he's clutching the controller. "I keep losing!" 

"It's because you don't know how to steer," Kagami says. The noodles are cooking in one pot, the instant danshi, soy sauce, and stock boiling in the other. The soup is just about ready for some miso, but Kagami wants to wait a little bit longer so it tastes just right. "I keep hearing you crash into things."

"I'm hungry, Kagami!"

Kagami wonders how Momoi can deal with this everyday of her _life._ "It's almost done," he says. He hopes ten bowls of ramen is enough for the both of them. Kagami would just eat all of them himself, but he knows what Aomine will do if he doesn't get any food: he might lie around in Kagami's apartment, _all night,_ until he gets food. 

"Hey!" 

Kagami jumps and almost drops the huge pot of miso soup. He hadn't even heard Aomine get up and enter the kitchen. "What the fuck." 

Aomine studies--or rather, _scowls_ at--the pot Kagami is holding. "I don't think that's going to be enough," he says. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Kagami asks, in English.

Aomine just tilts his head at him.

*

It turns out it is enough, because three bowls in, Aomine puts his head on the table and groans. "The noodles are expanding in my stomach," he moans. "Kagami ... Call Satsuki ... Tell her to bury me with my Gravure magazines." 

"I'm not going to tell her that," Kagami says, already on his fifth bowl. "Tell her yourself." 

"It was so good," Aomine says. "Why can't I fit more of it into my mouth ..." 

"You're disgusting." Kagami stuffs the the rest of his ramen into his bowl and reaches for his sixth bowl. He wipes his face with a napkin. "Just go take a nap on the couch."

"No, I'm going to die!" Aomine rubs his face into the table. "I need to send Tetsu a mail ... He needs to know ... you're a murderer."

Kagami stops, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Did Aomine just call him a murderer? Did Aomine really bring him to the level of Riko, whose curry almost sent Hyuuga-sensei to the grave? _Is he serious?_

"But it was really good," Aomine mutters. "I guess you're good for something. Even if you can't beat me at basketball."

Kagami considers, for the nth time that night, if he could get away with murdering Aomine. He could probably catch a flight that night back to L.A., and then hide for the rest of his life. But at least it would be a life where Aomine Daiki wasn't asking him out on dates while insulting his skills at basketball. _At the same time._

But Kuroko's floating head levitates in his brain again. 'I can't believe Kagami-kun would murder someone,' Kuroko is saying, his giant blue eyes filled with disappointment. 'I thought he was bigger than that ...' 

Godamnit, Kuroko. Kagami banishes the thought of murder from his mind and settles for saying, "You're a terrible date, Aomine."

Aomine doesn't move his head at all. Only the sounds of Kagami slurping up the last two bowls of ramen fill the room, and when Kagami is done with the seventh bowl does Kagami start to feel concerned that maybe Aomine _is_ dead. 

"I'll pay you back for the movies," Aomine says, suddenly.

"Wha?"

"I said, 'I'll pay you back for the movies.'" Aomine stands up and rubs his forehead. Kagami can't see his face. "I." 

Kagami frowns. "You don't have to. I said I would pay for it, and it wasn't even that much."

"No, I'll pay you back." Aomine turns his head away, tapping his foot on the ground loudly. Kagami's surprised to see that Aomine looks--not scared, but--nervous. He's worrying the edge of his lip, biting it. 

"Aomine, you okay?"

"This. Is." Aomine clears his throat. "This was my first date."

Kagami stares at him. Aomine still won't look at him, and he's still tapping his foot on the ground, like he's waiting for a response. Aomine glances over at him, crosses his arms over his chest, and tightens his shoulders to his ears.

"Really," Kagami says, slowly, the corners of his lips turning upward. " _This_ was your first date. Ever?"

"You heard me," Aomine says, his lips curling into a snarl. "Don't make fun of me."

Kagami covers his mouth with one hand and smiles behind it, his chest shaking with laughter despite himself. Aomine Daiki. On his first date. _First date._

"Shut up!" Aomine reaches over the table and grabs Kagami's shirt, pulling him across until their faces are close enough Kagami can smell the miso in his breath. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Kagami can't stop chuckling. "So is this an invitation to take your first kiss, too?"

Aomine opens his mouth, as though to respond, and then he lets go of Kagami's shirt and turns his back to him. "Shut up," he mumbles, without much force. 

Oh, wow. "So you've never been kissed, either?" This night is becoming even more and more unbelieveable. Kagami straightens out his shirt and starts to close the distance between them.

Aomine turns around, his fist raised, but his face is completely pink, the blush showing up under his dark skin. "Fuck you, Kagami, I--" 

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami says, and now they're standing chest to chest. Aomine's breathing hard, his face twisted into some horrible rage, but Kagami can still see it: Aomine's anxiety. "I won't tell anyone."

Kagami presses his lips to Aomine's. For a first kiss, Kagami hopes he's not too bad, but he can't tell. Aomine is standing there, frozen to the spot, his eyes open as wide as they can go.

"Is this okay?" Kagami asks. 

"Don't ask someone that after you kiss them." Aomine sounds displeased, but his face is turning redder, darker. He leans in this time and kisses Kagami. It's awkward and a little wet, and when he licks at Kagami's lips he suddenly stops and turns his back to Kagami again.

"You're not bad," Kagami says. It's not _great,_ either, but--well, it was only his second kiss. And the first kiss he initiated. "It felt nice."

"Shut up," Aomine says. "I don't need compliments from you."

Kagami grins at his back. He feels a little disturbed that he thinks that Aomine is even cute like this, but--he is. "Come on," he says. "Let's just practice a little bit more." He grabs Aomine's arm and drags him to the couch. Before Aomine can protest, Kagami puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down on the couch.

"What the hell, Kagami."

Kagami sits down next to him. "Like I said, we're practicing." 

Aomine opens his mouth, probably to say something like 'fuck you,' but Kagami swallows his words, kissing him instead. He puts one hand on the back of Aomine's neck, to hold him close. 

It's nice kissing Aomine, something Kagami has never imagined. Aomine is attractive, but he has never imagined kissing him. Rather, it's more about fucking, being naked ... This is much more innocent, simpler, and the way Aomine kisses him back, shy and uncertain, makes Kagami rethink the kind of person Aomine was--a little.

Aomine keeps his hands awkwardly to his sides, so Kagami takes them and places them on Kagami's sides. Through the fabric of his shirt, Kagami can feel the sweat on his palms. 

"You're doing great," Kagami says. It's not a lie; Aomine is like any other newbie at kissing. And besides--Kagami is _enjoying_ it. A lot.

"No compliments," Aomine says. But he looks a little pleased, despite himself. 

Kagami touches Aomine's side and kisses him again. Aomine is more confident this time, kissing Kagami back with equal force. He's still fresh, of course; when Kagami licks at Aomine's lips, Aomine freezes. 

"Open your mouth," Kagami says, feeling a little bit like a dentist. "You can use your tongue, too."

Aomine frowns, so Kagami kisses the side of his mouth. "You're doing great," Kagami says, again.

This kiss, Aomine feels stiff and awkward. He's trying to use his tongue, but every time Kagami tries to touch it with his own, Aomine pulls back. 

"It feels good," Kagami says, again. Aomine stares at him, his face switching slowly from uncertainty to anger, and Kagami takes one of Aomine's hands and places it on Kagami's thigh, next to his erection. "Look," he says. "This is how good it feels."

The angry lines on Aomine's face turn into anxiety again. "Oh."

Kagami wants to resume kissing Aomine again, but Aomine has other ideas.

"I want to have sex," Aomine declares, loudly.

"Uh." Kagami blinks at him. 

"I--" Aomine coughs. "I mean. Never mind. Never mind. I don't--I just. You didn't hear that."

Kagami kisses him before he can keep talking. "I want to, too," he says. "But I don't want to rush it." He pushes Aomine back onto the couch, spreading him out like a painting, until Kagami can feel Aomine's muscles and body press back against his.

"I guess you enjoyed the kissing, too," Kagami says, and grinds his hips pointedly against Aomine's.

Aomine makes a noise in his throat, a _whimper._ Kagami moves his hips again, just to hear that noise again, but this time he hears a better noise: "K-kagami ..." Aomine's hips thrust weakly back against him, but that's enough for Kagami. Just being able to hear Aomine make a noise like that--so vulnerable 

Kagami starts kissing him while gyrating against Aomine, one hand on Aomine's hip, the other nestled comfortably between Aomine and the couch cushions. 

Apparently, Aomine can only do one thing at once, because Aomine is having a hard time kissing him. He keeps moaning into Kagami's mouth and saying Kagami's name, over and over. But that is more than fine; Aomine's face, flush with pleasure, is more than enough to keep Kagami pleased. And the way Aomine says his name; it sounds well-worn, like Aomine is used to saying it, and Kagami's cock twitches at the thought.

"Do you touch yourself thinking about me?" Kagami asks. Aomine gasps, his eyes flying open. "So you do." Kagami smirks and pulls Aomine's legs around his waist. "That's hot."

Aomine gasps when Kagami thrusts against him, reaching out to grab Kagami and pull him into a very wet kiss. "Don't tell anyone," Aomine says against his lips.

Kagami almost laughs; what kind of guy is Aomine to bring up something so awkward at this moment? But he merely kisses Aomine back, trying to memorize the taste of Aomine's mouth, the way Aomine's lips slide against his, as he slips his hand underneath Aomine's basketball shorts.

"H-hey," Aomine says.

"Do you want to stop?" Kagami asks, watching Aomine's face.

Aomine hesitates, and Kagami starts to sit back, but Aomine grabs his arm. "N-no," he mumbles, like a small, petulant child. "I don't want to stop."

Kagami has one hand on the back of the couch and one hand on the cushions. "It's okay if you want to."

"I told you." Aomine pouts. "I don't want to stop." He pulls off his basketball shorts and tosses them to the ground, but when he gets to his boxers, he stops and looks at Kagami. "Um."

"You get naked all the time in front of other guys at practice," Kagami says.

"Fuck off," Aomine says. He pulls off his boxers.

Kagami licks his lips. Now he's not sure whether he wants to suck Aomine's cock or frot with him. The thought of Aomine grabbing his hair, moaning his name, fucking his mouth--but then, Kagami wants to feel Aomine's body against him--

"What are you staring at?" Aomine's scowling again.

"You," Kagami says, and he doesn't know how to read Aomine's expression. Is that happiness? Kagami decides that, right now, he'd rather cover Aomine with his body, so he undoes his belt buckle and pulls his own pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. The shirt he abandons too.

"How did you do that," Aomine says, eyeing Kagami. 

"Practice." Kagami kisses him. "Do you want to use a condom?"

"Do you have anything?" Aomine asks, pulling his tank top off.

"Nope," Kagami says. "Do you?"

Aomine's whole face twists in horror. "No! I'm a virgin! I don't have anything! I've never--!" At the realization of openly admitting that he's a virgin, Aomine covers his face with his hands. "I mean, I--"

"All right, all right," Kagami says, repositioning himself to straddle Aomine's thighs. He leans over, their cocks touching, and Aomine touches Kagami's sides. 

"Um," Aomine says.

"You don't have to do anything," Kagami says. He starts moving, rubbing their cocks together, and watches Aomine's face as it relaxes, as Aomine's breathing quickens. He is really surprised that no one has ever done this with Aomine before, and he feels special, that Aomine is letting him do this with him, that Kagami can take this sight in forever and know it's his and only his. "Yeah... It's really good ... it's good."

Everything is slippery and wet from pre-come and sweat, but Kagami doesn't care. Aomine's muscles are straining against him, and he's growing more confident--whether that's from arousal or just plain getting used to Kagami, Kagami doesn't know, but the way Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami possessively, pulling him close, landing kisses blindly on Kagami's face, is just too sweet, too hot. 

"Kagami," Aomine says. "Kagami, Kagami..."

"What do you think about," Kagami says, "when you touch yourself." Kagami punctuates the question with a thrust, and Aomine gasps.

"You," Aomine says. "Touching..." 

"Yeah?" Kagami sucks and kisses at Aomine's neck, using the back of the couch as leverage as he rubs their cocks together. "Do we fuck?"

Aomine is moaning so loudly, Kagami is certain that his neighbors will hear. "Yeah," Aomine says, breathless. "We fuck. You fuck me."

Oh. Kagami tries not to come right then. Aomine was imagining Kagami fucking _him._ For Kagami, it doesn't matter who fucks who, but it's that fantasy: Aomine folding out underneath him, his legs spread wide, letting Kagami take care of him, prepare him, slick his fingers and his cock, fucking Aomine nice and slow, making Aomine beg him for more, more, _more,_ until Aomine breaks. 

"I'm close," Aomine says, breathing in sharply. "I'm really close, Kagami, Kagami, I'm really really close." 

Kagami licks the sweat off of Aomine's shoulders and thrusts faster, harder, squeezing their cocks between their bodies, and Aomine rakes his finger down Kagami's back as he comes, whimpering Kagami's name. 

Kagami stops to watch Aomine's face relax, his whole body melting into the couch. "Was that good?" He leans back onto his thighs, his cock still dripping precum. 

"You don't quit talking," Aomine mutters. He turns his head away. "You didn't come. Do you want--um, I can--I--"

"Uh." Kagami's brain short-circuits on the thought of Aomine even returning any sort of contact. "You know, it's okay, I'll just jerk off--"

"Let me do it!" Aomine half-shouts. 

"Fine!" Kagami shouts back. "What do you want to do!" 

Aomine glares at him, and then he looks away. Kagami wishes he could take a moment to really appreciate this moment, of Aomine looking away like a virgin (which he is) with come all over his chest.

When Aomine doesn't respond, Kagami finally says, "Fine! See! I can just touch my own--"

"Godamnit Kagami! Just let me suck your dick!"

The words ring through Kagami's ears. _Godamnit Kagami, just let me suck your dick ... suck your dick ... suck ... your ... dick ..._

Maybe he's dreaming.

Kagami pinches himself. Nothing. It's not a dream then. "I--you sure? I mean, have you ever--no, you haven't, have you."

"I'll punch you in the face, you asshole," Aomine says.

"Okay, okay," Kagami says, holding his hands up in defense. "You can if you want to. Just cover your teeth."

"Fuck you. That's basic," Aomine grumbles. He stares at Kagami's dick for a fraction of a second before sliding down to the ground and kneeling between Kagami's legs. Kagami watches Aomine's throat contract and feels a little bad.

"Hey, like I said, you don't have to."

"Are you saying I can't do it?" Aomine scowls and palms Kagami's cock with a burst of confidence, which quickly fades when Kagami grunts a little. Aomine lies his palm on Kagami's thigh. 

Kagami places a hand on Aomine's head. "You can do it," he says. "I'm just saying you don't have to, if you don't want to." 

Aomine's scowl deepens, but he leans forward and tentatively wraps his lips around Kagami's cock. Kagami sighs and starts to stroke Aomine's hair. "Yeah," he says. "Just like that, Aomine."

Aomine's mouth is so wet and warm. He doesn't suck the head of his cock for very long, choosing instead to awkwardly lick and suck at the full length and stroke whatever his mouth isn't touching.. It's not a great blowjob, but it's still hot--and Kagami was close before anyway--and just--having Aomine kneel between his legs, Aomine touching his dick with his mouth, awkward but eager, makes Kagami's toes curl.

"Put your mouth on my cock," Kagami says.

Aomine obliges, and this time Kagami looks, really looks, at the way Aomine's cheeks hollow out as he gently sucks him, the way the flush rises to his cheeks, the way Aomine looks up at him, uncertain, a little anxious, _hopeful--_

"Fuck!" Kagami squeezes Aomine's hair and comes hard into Aomine's mouth.

Aomine tries to swallow, but some of it comes out of his mouth anyway. Kagami feels a second hard-on coming just looking at Aomine and his own come dripping down Aomine's chin. "Come here," Kagami says.

"I'm not gonna listen to you," Aomine says, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, but he still climbs back onto the space next to Kagami anyway. "What do you want."

Kagami takes Aomine's hand, the one with all the come on it, and starts sucking his fingers. Inside his mouth, Aomine's fingers keep twitching, and Aomine is making little, surprised noises that means he might be ready for round two, too. 

Kagami finishes licking his come off Aomine's hand and kisses his way up Aomine's arm, his neck, his chin, and finally his mouth. Aomine kisses him back weakly, one hand on Kagami's arm, and makes a noise that sounds like Kagami's name.

"You could stay the night if you want," Kagami says.

"I'm not gonna have any more sex with you," Aomine says.

"Fuck you," Kagami says. "I meant sleep here."

"I meant tonight," Aomine says, grinning at him. "I'm not gonna have any more sex with you tonight."

"Oh," Kagami says, dumbly, and when Aomine falls asleep in his bed, Kagami doesn't complain about sleeping on the couch.

* 

A couple days later, Aomine shows up at the gym just as the Seirin team practice is about to end. 

This time, when Kagami yells out Aomine's name, it's with joy.

The whole Seirin team still comes running, basketballs and Nigou in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: For once I'd like to read a fic where Aomine is the inexperienced virgin and Kagami is the one who definitely knows what he's doing (because he slept around in America). Handjob/blowjob/frottage please, no anal sex.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
